Cancer Control and Population Health ? Project Summary The Cancer Control and Population Health (CCPH) research program in The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) brings together an interdisciplinary team of researchers focused on: 1) identifying new strategies to improve smoking cessation and enhance the capability of clinical systems to deliver proven smoking cessation services; and 2) advancing the science of translating cancer control into communities and clinical practice, with a particular emphasis on addressing the needs of the KUCC catchment area. The 35 members of the CCPH program come from 14 departments in six schools across four campuses. These members represent a rich mix of expertise, including psychologists, sociologists, neuroscientists, primary care physicians, oncologists, epidemiologists, biostatisticians, anthropologists, economists, pharmacists, communication specialists and health services researchers. Program members are supported by $13.4M in total annual funds, including $3.6M from the National Cancer Institute. CCPH members have published 341 articles since 2012 of which 111 (33%) had intra-programmatic, 69 (20%) had inter-programmatic and 243 (71%) had inter-institutional collaborations. Since the creation of CCPH, program members have made remarkable progress in developing the infrastructure to conduct cancer control research in our region among underserved, rural, American Indian, African American and Latino communities. With this infrastructure in place, in 2015 CCPH members enrolled 1,929 people, including those from underserved communities in the KUCC catchment area, into cancer control research studies. Specifically, 1,603 to interventional research studies. Paralleling this growth in infrastructure has been a significant growth in cancer control funding, program membership and scholarly productivity. CCPH program activities support both intra- and inter-programmatic interactions through translational research seminars, a visiting scholars program, research symposia and research working groups. A strong mentoring program has helped junior faculty procure training grants and minority supplements. CCPH research efforts have led to a better understanding of the cancer control needs in the KUCC catchment area, improved capacity to analyze the needs of affected and at-risk populations, better strategies for the design and delivery of cancer control messages and improvements in the delivery of tobacco control, cancer screening, physical activity and obesity treatment programs at the level of both the clinical practice and the community at large.